Kingdom Hospital : Back In The OR
by connora
Summary: Gottreich wants to finish what Steg couldn't with the help of Mallory Merdock. But what happens when Paul wants to protect her rather then hurt her? R&R please.
1. Mallory Merdock

**Forward : I do not own any of the Kingdom Hospital characters except for Mallory Merdock, Jackie Cross and Margaret Merdock who are of my own creation. The rest belongs to the talented Stephen King. I know, it may be a little crappy right now, but I'm working on it. I hope you all enjoy it, and please, give me feedback. )**

* * *

_- In the heat of summer sunshine  
- I miss you, like nobody else  
- In the heat of summer sunshine  
- I'll kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

That was the song Mallory Merdock and her best friend, Jacqueline (Jackie) Cross, played as they entered Lewiston, Maine at 2:58 am.

At the current time, Jackie was in the Intenseive Care Unit and Mallory was in a regular hospital bed. It was a head on collision. The car they crashed into, however, swerved and hit the driver side and Jackie went through the windshield. Mallory had a few scratches but it wasn't anything serious, and she didn't understand how that was possible.

Mallory tried to recall all the incidents before the accident, but all she could remember was the blasting of The Corr's 'Summer Sunshine' and Jackie's high pitched laughter. But ... there was ... something else she remembered. She thought she heard her name.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Look at this town." Jackie said, putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Talk about _dull_." Mallory said, looking around as Jackie stopped at a redlight.

As they waited for the red to change to green, Jackie brought back memories of their Junior year.

"Thank God we're done with that." Mallory rolled her eyes.

"I know, right? Senior year, baby, here we come!"

The two had planned a cross country trip before senior year. It was mid-June and they have covered all of the East Coast.

The light turned green.

"Mallory ..." a voice said.

Mallory turned to her right. She saw a boy, at least that's what she thought.

SCCCCCRREACHHHHHHHH.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

'A boy?' Mallory thought. 'It couldn't have been. A boy out at 3:00 in the morning? Impossible.'

"I must be crazy." she said aloud.

"Hmmmm, new patient." a voice said.

Mallory jerked her head to her right. It was the same boy from the crash. He casually picked up the chart at the foot of her bed and flipped through the pages.

"Head on collision ... minor leg injuries ... mild bruising," he looked up at her, "intersting. Well, Mal, looks like you're in fine condition."

"Who are you?" she asked, indignant.

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Don't asked, don't tell," he smirked. "So, tell me, how dida girl like you find yourself in the Kingdom?"

"Why should I explain anything to you?" she crossed her arms. "Besides, you saw it happen."

"Excuse me?" he suddenly looked a little anxious.

"I–saw–you–there." she leaned forward.

"Shh." he quickly moved closer to her.

"Wha--"

"Sush," he leaned close to her, his face just inches from hers. "if anyone asks you, and I mean anyone," he snapped, "you don't tell them anything about me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but--"

"No! Do you understand? Tell _no one._ Got that?"

"Yes." she nodded, a little scared to say anything else to him.

"Good. Now," he backed up, "go to sleep."

He brushed his hand against her face and she fell into a deep slumber.

_- Well it's not so bad  
- You're just the best I ever had  
- You don't want me back  
- You're just the best I ever had_

Mallory awoke from perhaps the craziest dream she'd ever had. She was on a raft crafted out of flowers, driftwood and pearls, floating on an endless lake. In the middle was a dock. And she felt like she was being watched the entire time.

"Alright, time to wake up." Dr hook said.

"Hmmm, yeah." Mallory said, that fuzzy feeling in her mouth.

"You can go now."

"What?"

"You can leave. I looked over the tests we ran yesterday and--"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes ... you do remember, don't you?"

She didn't, but she wanted to hear what he had to say, so she lied.

"Well, everything came back negative. You're free to go. I'll tell you something, I've never seen anything like this."

"Like what?" she sat up.

"This was probably one of the most serious car accidents I've ever seen, and I don't know how in the world you came out unharmed. It's a miracle. You must be on someone's good side."

"Yeah," Mallory said, "someone's ..."

"Anyway, you're cousin came up late last night and brought you some clothes," he set a plastic bag on her bed, "so you can change and I'll sign you out. I'll be in the hall."

After Dr. Hook left, Mallory changed into the denim jeans and brown t-shirt. She walked into the hallway and saw her cousin, Margaret, and Dr. Hook.

"Hey!" Margaret said, hugging Mallory tight.

"Hey." Mallory said, a little disappointed that her parents weren't here.

"Dr. Hook just signed you out. We can go home now."

"That's great, Marge. But, Dr. Hook, where's Jackie? I'm not leaving without her." Mallory looked at Dr. Hook, who looked like he wanted to avoid this subject as much as possible.

"Mallory, we have to talk. Excuse us, Margaret." Dr Hook led Mallory into an empty hospital room. "Mallory, you know that what happened to you was--"

"Dr. Hook." she stopped him, "Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay," Dr. Hook sighed after a moment, "you know the severity of what happened. You know that the car you hit swerved and hit the driver side. When that happened, Jackie's back nearly split in two. Had that not happened, she might still have a chance."

"A chance at what?" Mallory eyes were flooded with tears that were on the brink of falling out of herbrown eyes.

"Survival." Dr. Hook lowered his head. "However, there is still a small chance that she could pull through. There is no doubt in my mind, though, that she will be a quadriplegic." Mallory burst into tears. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"You," Mallory managed, "you said she could still pull through? H-how?"

"From the scans we've done, we've determined that her ability to speak wasn't impaired. Her short term memory should be fine. But ..."

"But what?"

"There is a large chance that when she wakes up, she will not remember who you are."

"Oh God. She's ... she's in a coma?"

"Yes. Mallory, I apologize for everything that has happened."

"Can I see her?"

"Family only, I'm afraid."

"Doctor, if you knew anything about Jackie, then you'd know I'm the cloest thing to family that she's got."

Dr. Hook nodded and took Mallory to Jackie's room. Jackie was laying on the bed, still as could be, paler then pale. Her red hair fell around her pallid face. She looked like she was sleeping but she also looked like something out of a nightmare.

"Jackie?" Malloy bit her bottom lip and pulled a chair over to the bedside as Dr. Hook left the room. "Jack, how did we end up like this? Huh? I promise you're gonna get better. And when you do, we'll ... we'll go to California, just like you always wanted. Okay? Jackie? Please wake up. Please. ... I don't know what to do. You look so scared. Your mom and dad haven't got here yet ... if it makes you feel any better, mine didn't bother showing up ... remember when you asked me, if you could stay with me and not go back home ever again, when we crossed over from Maryland in Delaware.?I know you remember that, even if Hook says you don't ... I won't make you go back home, I won't. You can live with me, or some friends, but I won't take you back home ... Jackie ...you're not going to die," she cried, "you're not. I ... I-I won't let you."

Mallory sat with Jackie until she herself fell asleep, and then, it started to rain ...

_- It's been so long, so long  
- Darling don't cha know  
- We miss you when you're gone  
- So long, so long  
- Darling don't cha know  
- We miss you when you're gone  
_

Mallory awoke with a start. She was still in Jackie's room, and Jackie still looked the same. She had another dream. She was watching a building go up in flames. It was a huge building. She was so mesmerized by the flames she didn't notice anything else around her.

She got up and looked out the window, rain. She turned back around and saw the boy again. He was sitting in the chair Mallory had just been in, his ankel across his knee.

"Are you following me?" Mallory said, out of breath from the scare.

"Yes."

She didn't except him to be so blunt, or for him to actually be following her.

"Well, you wanna tell me why?"

"No, not really."

"Can you please tell me who the hell you are, then?"

"Easy on the words there, Mal. The name's Paul," he stood, "Paul Morlock."

"Do you work here, or something?"

"Do I look like I work here?" he held his arms out, displaying his atire.

This was the first time she really noticed his clothes. He looked like a worker from another century ... or at least, he was only dressed like one.

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you always as this many questions?" he said bitterly.

"Ye-"

"I really didn't want an answer."

"Sorry," she said, feeling embarrassed, "so, your name's Paul?

"Yeah, why, you gotta problem with it?"

"No. It's just ... it's not a name you hear everyday."

"That's a good perception. I'm dead."

She couldn't have heard him right. She just couldn't have.

"What?"

"I - AM - DEAD. You know, what could have happened to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mallory was slightly offended.

"You see your friend there?" he motioned to Jackie. "Had it not been for me, you would be lying next to her," he smiled.

"Don't even joke about that. Besides, am I really supposed to believe that you're dead?"

"Why do you think you can't remember anything from the past week that you've been here?"

"I spend a week here?" Mallory was stunned, and he smiled.

"Yeah, you did. I had a little troubling erasing your memory so you might not recall anything from last month."

"Why did you need to erase my memory?"

"If I wanted you to know why I did it, I wouldn't have done it, now would I?" he stared at her, and she stood up a little straighter.

"Well, I'm fine, thank you."

"You're welcome." he raised his eyebrows.

Mallory just stared at him. He couldn't be dead. If he were dead, she could see through him, and he looked as solid as her. It was ridiculous. But ... she didn't remember anything about the past week. "That was ... that was probably just because of the accident," she thought. She couldn't go through something like that and come out perfect. She was just lucky to be alive. Yes, that was all. The accident stunned her memory.

"You said you saved me?"

"Yeah."

"Why. You don't even know me."

"Ding ding, that's where you're wrong Mallory Jane Merdock, the second. You live in Rivera, Maryland. Your dad is a rich lawyer. Your mom is unemployed but it's not like you need the extra money." he paced around her. "I mean, a house in Rivera, lodge in Vermont, penthouse in New York. You're set. But last year, things weren't too hot. Your mother checked into a rehab center for her alcoholism and your dad cried divorce. You had a bad break up with your boyfriend and locked yourself in your room for three days--"

"How do you know all this?"

He leaned closer to her.

"Let's just say that I have access to records that the hospital doesn't keep."

"What?" she looked at him, disgusted.

"You heard me, Mallory. I know more about you then you think."

"Then why don't you tell me what you want from me?"

"Who said I wanted anything from you?"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't still be here," she crossed her arms, "I can play the game, too, Paul. What do you want?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't know what I want with you!" he yelled.

Mallory was silent. He was following her, but he didn't know why? That was like saying a fish couldn't breath underwater.

"Mallory, you've got no reason to trust me. But if you want to walk out of here alive, you have to. If you know anything about this hospital, then you know trouble isn't far away. I can help you and your friend, but you have to help me first."

"I'm listening." Mallory finally agreed.

"The hospital keeps apartments across the street, for the patients families. I need you to get one of those by tonight. I'll come back for you."

With that, Paul was gone. Mallory looked at Jackie. If he could help her, then maybe trusting him wasn't a bad idea. From the way he was acting, it was clear that he needed her. And if he promised that she and Jackie could walk out of her alive, then she should at least hear what he's got to say.

She walked back into the hallway and saw Dr. Hook. She walked up to him.

"Mallory, hi. This is Dr. Traft."

"Hello." Dr. Traft, a women with short blonde hair and soft brown eyes, shook Mallory's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Dr. Hook, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, excuse me, Lona." Dr Traft walked away. "What's up?"

"I've been told that ther are apartments for the patients families ...?"

"Yes, the hospital provides them. Why?"

"I think Margaret and I will need one."

"Do you think that's necessary?"

"You said that she has a slim chance at survival. If she goes, I'm going to be here."

"Alright." Dr. Hook agreed. "I'll set one up."

"Thank you doctor."

Mallory walked back into Jackie's room and took her hand.

"Jackie, I know you're here and I know if I talk, you'll listen. It's always been like that, right? ... there's a boy, here in the hospital. I guess you could call him ghost ... he wants to help us, you. ... And I think we should give him a shot. You know? Maybe he can help. It sounds crazy, I know, but, if he can't help you ... something tells me that the doctors around here can't either."

* * *

The Corrs - Summer Sunshine  
Vertical Horizon - Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning)  
Fountains of Wayne - Halley's Waitress 


	2. Paul Morlock

**Chapter Two : Paul Morlock.  
**

'Mallory Merdock,' Paul thought, 'what a trip that girl is.' Paul was laying in his saline tank to recharge. In order to get Mallory to trust him, he had to tell her what was going on. Mallory and her friend were the key to a master plan that Dr. Gottreich had in mind. He hadn't even told Paul what was planned. Just that it was _spectacular_ and he needed Miss Merdock to be completely unharmed and Miss Cross to be kept in a comaso thatshe could travel back and forth between the Old Kingdom and the regular one.

Paul had done both. He made sure that Mallory survived the crash and that Jackie was hanging someone between the two worlds.

'I wonder what Mallory is thinking.' Paul thought. She had every reason to think he was just another evil ghost ... and, well, he was. But he wasn't going to hurt her. Gottreich had already read him the riot act on not pulling any pranks on either of the girls. But then again, it wouldn't matter anyway. Anything to do with Gottreich always ended in death, or something equally as dreadful. 'What am I thinking? She's just another stupid short timer ... who happenes to know her way around people just as well as I do ... what am I saying?' Paul, wanting to protect a short time? What a joke ... 'but ... I don't want her to meet my same sticky end ...'

Paul didn't know what to make of this thoughts. He hadn't cared about anyone but himself in 67 years. 'Wow ...' he thought, 'I've been dead for 67 years?' Paul had never really thought about his death, or how long it had been since it happened.

Still, his thoughts drifted back to Mallory. 'She isn't bad to look at ... blonde hair ... her eyes are pretty cold ... I'll bet she can be a real bitch when she wants to be ... I wonder what she thinks about me ... wait! Why the hell should I care? She's just a short time that I have to help ... that's it.'

Could Paul Morlock, juvenile delinquent, demon boy to Kingdom Hospital, actually be falling for Mallory Jane Merdock?

_- We love the jungle deep  
- That's where the lion sleeps  
- For then those evil eyes  
- They have no place in paradise  
_

Mallory had gotten Margaret to agree on an apartment, but she insisted that Margaret go back to Rivera to get some of Mallory's things. She made up a whole story about how Dr. Hook said Jackie might be here for a year and it would be great if she had company, even if she wasn't conscious.

So Margaret finally agreed that she would go back. Now all Mallory had to do was wait for Paul to come back for her, just like he promised.

She had been waiting for 3 hours already when 11:00 rolled around. 'Where could he be? He's dead, there can't be much he has to do ... I wonder what it's like to be dead ... I wonder how long he's _been_ dead ... probably a long time .. that is,_if_ he's really dead ... lets just say that he is ... he must be gone for at least ... 50 years. That would mean he died in 19 ... 1956? Yes. No, it must have been before that ... Maybe the early 1940s ... that's maybe ...65 years? ... I guess I could ask what happened and when ... he's an interesting looking guy ... inagoodway ... no, wait, no. Not in a good way. In a weird way ... he eyes are really intriguing ... they're like icy green ... weird ... where the hell is he?' she thought, and no sooner had she done so, none other then Paul emerged from the shadows of the dark apartment.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm right here." he smiled.

"Oh." she was uncomfortable with his new pet name for her. "I did what you wanted. And got Margaret out of the way for at least a week."

"Good girl."

"What am I? You're dog?"

"Nah, I'm allergic. Looks like you're sleeping on the floor tonight." he said, looking around the empty room.

"Yeah, well. It's better then the street," she looked at him, "so what now?"

"Whadoya mean?"

"You wanted me to trust you. So I did. Now what?"

He thought for a minuet.

"Oh, right. Give me your hand."

"What? No." she sounded repulsed.

"Just do it." he rolled his eyes.

"Can I? I mean, it ... it won't go through, will it?" she moved a little closer.

"I'm not Casper. Come 'ere." he said, locking her hand with his and wrapping his free hand around her waist.

"Pa--"

In a flash they were in Jackie's room. Jackie was still in the same position she was in before.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're not staying, come on." he said, pulling toward the wall opposite Jackie's bed.

"Paul ... that's a wall ... a _solid_ wall!"

"I'm not an idoit." he said as they walked through it into another hospital. A desolate, abandoned hospital. The floor was dirty, the paint chipped, the clocks stopped.

"Where are we, exactly?"

"You'll find out soon."

He led her through a series of hallways. She heard echos of screaming children, voices calling out to each other and doors slamming back and forth as if they were an SOS signal. At one point, she found herself clinging to Paul's arm for safety. He didn't mind the company.

Finally, he took her into a room that seemed to have a reflection of water on the walls. There was a medical kit from the 1930s, very unadvanced. Paul forced Mallory to let go of his arm. In the far corner of the room there was something covered by a sheet. He unveiled a tank full of water. It looked about 3 feet deep and 8 feet long.

"Paul--"

"Mallory," he held up his hand, "I have a lot to tell you. I don't really want to, but in order for you to help me, I have to make you understand why and under what circumstances. I have to tell you everything, starting with my death," he sighed, as if he didn't want to talk about it, "I would show you, but that's too complicated."

"I'm listening."

"Where this hospital now stands, there used to a mill. The Fall Gates Mill. It was owned by Ebenezer Gottreich. His brother, Egas, or Dr. Gottreich, ran the hospital. The mill burned in 1859. A little girl named Mary, she survived. The fire was started by Ebenezer, something about being in debt. Anyway, Mary ended up in Dr. Gottreich's hands. He wanted to fix her memory. See, she saw who started the fire. So he did one of his 'procedures' and because she screamed so much, he ended up killing her," Paul said, as Mallory gasped, "then he decided to build a bigger hospital where the mill was. Gottreich Hospital.

"I was never ... good with people, in part because of my parents. And following rules was ... I didn't like it. So my father took me to the hospital when I was seventeen, in 1939. Gottreich did the operation ... But it hurt ... a lot. Brutal ... painful. So I started a fire. Both of us died in it.

"My body was found in a saline tank. That saline tank," he pointed to tank of water in the back of the room, "Almost every other day, I have to spend at least a few hours in there to recharge. I'm not like other ghosts. They can ... haunt freely, I guess. I can't. I guess when I died something happened with the chemicals or something."

"What happens if you don't go in it?"

"I dunno. Anyway, now as a ghost, I'm Gottreich's assistant.

"Last year, Doctors Hook, Draper, Traft SR, Traft JR, Masingale, who just recently married Traft JR, A patient 'physic' named Sally Druse, two orderlies and a famous artist named Peter Rickman, all put Mary to rest. Her story about what really happened at the mill all came out. Dr. Stegmen, the modern day Gottreich, was revoked of his license to pratice medicine in the country after his second charge of malpractice on Mona Kilingermen. Gottreich got pissed. Now today, he's trying to get rid of the aforementioned in order to get back at them for what they did to Steg. In order to do that, he needs your help."

"What? NO!"

"I'm not done. He wants you to put them all in back in the sleep lab where all of this started. He wants you to do it because of Jackie. She is going back and forth between here, and the hospital. If she stays like that, we can get all of them over here. But we have to have someone put them altogether."

"And you need me? Out of everyone in this hospital?"

"Yes. Because you have something to lose. You said yourself that you're not leaving without Jackie. You could say I'm holding her ransom."

"You? I thought this was Gottreich's idea."

"Is is. But I'm getting something out of this. I offered you in my place as his assistant. Now, calm down. All you need to do is help him get what he wants. And then, we'll all walk out of here."

"Wouldn't I have to be dead to be able to help him?"

"I told you already, that's why Jackies in the coma. That's why you're able to be here right now. Because I'm not fully dead or whatever you want to call that thing with the tank, I can't take someone here with me. Therefore--"

"You need a link for me to get here."

"Exactly."

"I'll see what I can do, but, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"They won't. Trust me." he held his hand out to her.

She still had no good reason to trust him. So maybe he had an awful death, maybe he could really help Jackie, maybe ... maybe he's got incredible eyes ...

"What?" he said, answering her thoughts.

"What?"

"N-nothing." he looked away from her.

The last thing he wanted her to know was that he could read her mind. He didn't know he could until just now, when he realized she hadn't spoken.

"Alright, what do we do?" she said, waking him from his daydream.

"Um ... yeah see. There's the problem. He hasn't told me what to do yet. So you're guess is as good as mine."

"This Dr. Gottreich sounds like a real jackass."

Mallory could tell Paul wasn't comfortable talking about what happened to him ... or himself in general. But for some odd reason, she wanted to know more about him.

"Paul?" she said softy.

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"Can you tell me why, you're parents took you to Gottreich?"

"Why? That's got nothing to do with this." he said defensively.

"I just wanna know, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because ... I ... I wanna know for me." She looked at him quietly.

He looked at her. What did it matter? He died in the fire. Karma's a bitch. The end. Besides, thats the past. He glanced her way. 'She really wants to know ... why should I give her the satisfaction?' He sighed heavily.

"Dom't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't." she said kindly.

"I was born in 1922, October 11th. We lived here in Lewiston. My mother, Helen, was ... she was a good mother and all. It just seemed that she didn't want kids. I had an older brother, but he died at birth. They were trying for a baby then. And they got him. I guess I was a mistake or somethin'. She was there for me when I needed her to be. But other then that she kept to herself. My dad ... he was strict. Real strict. When I screwed up, he never let me forget it," Paul said, closing his eyes tight, as if wincing in pain, "He worked in a factory all his life. And he planned for me to do the same so I did from the time I was 11 until I was 14. That was when his lost his mind inside the bottle. My mother didn't want me going back with him after that. So I kind of ... I isolated myself from everyone. It wasn't like I'd be missed at home. And friends? Who's wanna be friends with a drunks son? A freak, right?" Mallory could see Paul's eyes glazed with tears, "So I retaliated. I'd play tricks on the little kids in town. Tell 'em ghost stories so they'd get scared. Tease the pretty girls who walked by. Then ... I found some matches. And, and I was fascinated by then. I mean even now. Think about it, a single match can destroy an entiretown. So I decided that I'd always keep some of 'em with me. You know, so that I could reassure myself that when someone wanted to remind me of my alcoholic father, I could set 'em ablaze. Just like that.

"Then, when I was seventeen, my father told me that he was gonna take me to the local hospital to see what could be done about my ... 'behavior issues.'" he said, almost wanting to laugh to hide the pain, "so that's when and how I came into contact with Gottreich. He explained to me and my father what he was going to do. 'Simple procedure. We'll go inside the brain, poke around a little bit to correct the problem and then you'll be on your way, Paul.' And then, he did the only logically thing to do in a case like this. He lied. I spent three days tied to a bed while he decided what would be the most complicated way of doing the operation, for further reference," he leaned a little closer to her, "I was covered in blood while he explained to his assistant that 'these type of patients are rase.' That 'no one ever screams this much.' ... And after he was 'done,' I'd had it. Not only had my parents handed me over to a psycho, they let him ... they let him torture me," he said, to the point of tears, "I've never felt pain like that before. **Never. **But ... I wanted him to. I wanted him ... to feel it. So the next day, the day that he said I could leave, I took the matches, and struck them all, one by one. Then we died. We burned to death. And now ... now I have to help the bastard! I have to watch him hurt other people, over and over and over!"

Mallory didn't know what to do. He was probably the most intimidating person she'd ever met in her life. But she felt sorry for him. So she did the only thing she could do. She related.

"I know how you feel," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"How could _you_ possibly know anything about it?"

"You know so much about me, I'm surprised you overlooked it. My parents ... Paul, they ignore me. My mom and your dad would make a great couple. My mom is a severe alcoholic. You already know that she went into rehab. As soon as she got home she pulled out the Bacardi and started drinking again. And my dad ... well he's always at work. I'm lucky if I see himon my birthday. That's why Jackie is so important to me. She's the only person who ever gave a damn about me," Mallory said, crying just as hard as Paul had, "we're one the in same Paul, don't you see that?"

"It's not the same. You still have a chance to ... I don't know, to change it."

"No I don't." she said softly.

"Yes you do! You're alive aren't you! You still have you're family."

"Do you wanna know the reason my parents didn't come here?" she said, "Do you! My parents are still in Rivera, because before I left, I told them that I wasn't coming back. I left them a note saying that when Jackie and I made our trip, they'd better say their goodbyes then, because it was the last chance they would get." she cried.

"And they never said goodbye?"

"They weren't even in town! My father flew to California to settle some lawsuit and my mother when to Aruba with her friends. I even told them that I was planning on leaving for a while and that I might not be back at the end of the summer. They didn't even care!"

"It's not the same. You can still go back and try can't you?" Paul yelled.

"You don't understand!"

"Neither do you!"

In that instant, Mallory wrapped her arms around Paul. A shiver went down her spine and he consoled her. Neither of them knew it, but they needed each other, and it had nothing to do with Gottreich.

_- I guess I'll see you  
- I'll see you around  
- I'm spinning while falling down  
- Now you know when I'm begging you to stay  
- Cause I can't stop it now  
- It's so amazing how  
- No I can't, I could never look away  
- Please don't mind why I'm trying to say  
- Cause I'm, I'm being honest_

* * *

"Celtic Symphony" - Blackthrone  
"Honestly" - Cartel 


	3. Welcome Back, Sally

**Chapter Three : Welcome Back, Sally**

After Dr. Hook had seen Mallory's miraculous recovery, he knew there must have been something wrong with that hispital, and not just the cafeteria food. The last time he'd seen something so astonishing was when Peter Rickman signed himself out of the Kingdom. The only thing he could think of that was causing this behavior was another hospital ghost. And if that was the case, then something needed to be done. He needed Sally Druse readmitted.

_- When you've got talent  
- Everything is free  
- Watch how we do things  
- Ooh I guarantee  
- You're gonna see  
- How the best survive  
- We make an art out of staying alive  
- If you do just as you're told  
- These are streets of gold  
_

Mallory hardly realized that she was embraced in a hug with a ghost. That is, until he locked his cold arms around her and she felt a shiver go up her spine. At that point, she looked up at him. He looked so ... afraid of her. As if comforting her in any way would be disastrous. She didn't understand why he looked that way. What could possibly be bad about this? It was something good, wasn't it? Wait, what is she thinking? 'He's dead. A relationship between them? No, that's absurd.' But even so, she didn't want to let him go.

Paul hadn't noticed Mallory starting up at him until he heard her think 'I don't want to let go of him.' He was sure that that must have been a distorted thought. She wouldn't say that, would she? He had figured that she was repulsed by him, that's how she acted anyway. He couldn't let her keep thinking this. It would get in the way with everything that Gottreich had built. And more importantly, if Gottreich knew anything about this, they would both be screwed. He couldn't let her keep thinking this was okay. He saw his reflection in her eyes, and saw that he didn't want to let go of her either, but he had to. He just had to.

"Mallory," he said, letting go of her and forcing her to release him, "this is ... we can't do this. Anything like this."

"What are you talking about?" she sounded truly confused.

"You are alive, okay? You hold the key to Gottreich's plan. I'm dead. We can't even be friends. We need to leave this alone," he motioned to the air between them.

"You think ... you think that I want-" she tried to hide what she really felt.

"I know, you do," he said sadly, "the only relationship we can have is a partnership. That's it. I'll get you what you want, if you do the same for me. That's as far as it goes."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you-"

"But you did. And ... and now I trust you. I respect you ..." she looked at him with hurt eyes.

How could he possibly make her understand the severity of the situation? Even if he wanted to have something more with her . . . . it just couldn't work.

"I told you what I did because that's the only way I could make you understand. And now you do. I need you to be behind me in this."

"I am."

"Good. T-that's where it stops."

"Paul-"

"I've gotta get you back." he grabbed her wrist and in another flash they were back in Jackie's room.

"Please Paul," she stopped him from pulling her any further, "you're the only person right now who I trust. The least you can do is be my friend, not my . . . partner. Why can't you do that?"

"Because I can't get close to you."

"Why?"

"Mallory, I'm trying to turn you over to Gottreich in my place. I wouldn't hand him someone I cared about. If we're 'pals,' he'll know something's going on."

She looked at him hard. That couldn't be the truth. She didn't want to believe it.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," she said, looking at him as if she could see through him, as if she wanted **him** to believe that he wasn't telling her the truth, "are you afraid of getting too close to me . . . because you're afraid that you might let yourself? And you might be happy, for once?"

He shifted his weight from one side to the other, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to hurt you-"

"This isn't some fairy tale. We're not going to start anything together, understand? As soon as I get what I want, and you get yours, it's over. Got it?"

"No. You're not telling me something. And until you do, I'm not following any more orders."

"Yes," he shoved her against the wall, his hands gripped her shoulders hard, "you will. I'm not used to not getting what I want. You either listen to me, or I swear, I'll make you suffer the same death I did."

"If you're not used to not getting what you want, then why are you pushing me away?!" she yelled.

He threw her to the ground, her head thumping the tiled floor.

"You said you respect me. If you do, then listen to me when I tell you to leave this alone."

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, rubbing the back of her head.

"Because I don't have a choice," he said bitterly and went back through the wall.

Mallory sat on the stone cold floor crying. It wasn't like there was anything she could do, so why should she bother thinking about it. She knew that there was more to what he was thinking then what he was letting on. There had to be. If there wasn't, then why didn't he push her away the first time?

_. . . ring . . . ring . . . ring . . . _

Suddenly, a young girl appeared with a cracked bell around her neck, causing Mallory to jump three feet in the air.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mary."

"Mary?"

"Yes." Mary nodded. "Why are you so sad?"

"There's a boy," Mallory said after a moment, "his name is Paul and-"

"Paul?!" Mary said, fear in her small voice.

"Yes ... why? What's wrong?"

"That's the bad boy."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Is he on the other side now?"

"Other side? What do you mean?"

"Over there." Mary pointed to the hospital wall.

"I think so. Yes."

"He's a bad ghost. He hurts people and makes them do bad things."

"Bad things?" Mallory let the words linger. "Like what?"

"Like hurt other people."

"That can't be true. He said-"

"You've talked to him?!"

"Yes. He wants me to help him."

"Don't! You need Mrs. Druse."

"Druse? ..."

"Yes. She can help you."

"Where can I find her?"

Mary pointed to the door where Dr. Hook and an older woman walked in. Mallory wiped her tears away while Mary stepped back into the shadows.

"Mallroy, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Sally Druse."

"Please, call me Sally." Sally took Mallory's hand and immediately jumped backward, clutching her chest.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Dr. Hook said, holding Mrs. Druse at the shoulders.

"You've seen him haven't you?" Sally asked Mallory, sheer terror coating her soft voice.

"Who?" Dr. Hook said.

Should Mallory tell them everything he told her? What would happen if she did? What would happen if she didn't?

"Yes. I've seen him." Mallory hesitated.

"What did he say to you, child?"

"He ... um ... he wants me to h-help him."

As soon as the words went from Mallory's mouth to Sally's ears, Paul appeared once again and stood behind Mallory so that she could feel his cold breath on her neck.

"Don't tell them a thing, Mallory. If you want to get out of this alive, you'll listen-"

"Help him with what?" Sally said.

"I ... a ..."

"You say a word, and I promise you, Jackie is gone."

"He just ... he said he needs me, that's all." Mallory stole a glace at Paul.

Just then, Jackie's monitor started beeping faster and faster. Dr. Hook rushed to her bedside, several nurses rushed in, Sally stood in the corner and Mallory backed up against a wall, turning to Paul with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You'd better listen to me, Mal."

"What ... " she looked at Jackie, "what do I do?" she turned back to him.

"Wait. Oh, and Mallory, you tell Druse anything else, and you're little savior is gone."

Paul turned into the wall and was gone. Mallory walked over to Jackie. The beeping returned to normal. Sally looked at if she'd seen this type of episode before. Dr. Hook led Sally out of the room to give Mallory her privacy.

_- Where does it say you gotta live or die here?  
- Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?  
- Why should you only take what you're given?  
- Why should you spend your whole life livin  
- Trapped where there ain't no future  
- Even at seventeen  
- Breakin your back for someone else's sake  
- When the life don't seem to suit 'cha  
- How 'bout a change of scene?  
- Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines inbetween_

Paul had been in the saline tank long enough for one day, so he sat at its base thinking. That look on Mallory's face when the monitor started beeping ... it was horrifying. He'd never seen someone so scared. And to think he was at the root of that look. But he couldn't risk getting involved. If he pushed her away . . . it'd just work better. If she knew what type of monster Gottreich was, she'd be against him. Hell, if he could, Paul would turn against him. But he couldn't, and that was another story entirely. He knew that he was starting to feel someone for her. He was feeling guilty about hurting her. He'd never felt that before. And he didn't want to start now. That's why he couldn't even be friends with her. Gottreich was more like a master. He just couldn't risk wanting to help Mallory. He just couldn't. In order to get what he wanted, he needed her. And he wanted to be rid of Gottreich. So what if he hadn't told Mallory the whole truth? The truth was, she had to do exactly what Paul said, and then he'd give her to the mad doctor. End of story.

The door to the room swung open and there stood Gottreich. Paul quickly got to his feet.

"Paul, how many times have I told you not to sit around all day? You need to pay attention to whats going on with Miss Merdock."

"I did. She's in." Paul said, arms crossed.

"Good, good. I suppose I should tell you exactly what I have in mind. What we need to do is get all of Hook's minions back in that sleep lab. On this piece of paper," he held up a small piece of faded yellowing paper, "are the phone numbers to The Rickmans and Dr. Stegmen. Mallory needs to call them and get them here."

"How does she do that?"

"She's a smart girl. She'll figure it out. You know where the doctors are. She needs them too."

"How's she supposed to get them to listen to her?"

"She's in good with Dr. Hook, isn't she? Besides, since when do you care how she gets it done? You'd better not be getting to close with her, Paul." Gottreich looked hard at Paul.

"No, no. I'm not, don't worry."

"Liar!"

Dr. Gottreich pushed Paul against the wall, his hand on Paul's throat.

"Do not defy me Paul! This plan must go through and you will not mess it up. If you meddle with her too much, thing will go astray and I will not stand for it," he closed his hand around Paul's throat and Paul choked for air, " is that clear?"

He let go and Paul fell to the floor.

"Yes." Paul looked up at Gottreich, rubbing his neck.

Dr. Gottreich walked away, leaving Paul on the stone cold floor alone.

He couldn't pay any more attention to Mallory for fear of his own life. 'Poor Mallory," he thought and laughed. He hadn't told her the whole story. His inital plan was to do what had he had been doing his whole life : look out for himself. He figured that because he died with Gottreich, he was automatically made Gottreich's assistant. For years, Paul had been looking for someone to take his place. That way he could do whatever it was that dead people do freely. He almost had Earl Candleton the previous year, but Mary and the artist intervened. He had been waiting for this chance for a long time. And now he had it. He had found a gullible, teenage girl who cared about him. He had found the perfect replacement : Mallory Jane Merdock.

_- I was thinking  
- That I might fly today  
- Just to disprove all the things that you say  
- It doesn't take a talent to be mean  
- Your words can crash things that are unseen  
- So please, be careful with me  
- I'm sensitive  
- And I'd like to stay that way  
_

It had been three days and counting since Mallory had last seen Paul and she was beginning to wonder if he was ever coming back. Maybe he'd keep her here forever, waiting.

But then again, if this looney doctor was as stong as Paul claimed, maybe it's just a matter of time before Paul returns with full orders of how Mallory is supposed to make this hospital fall.

Dr. Hook had been trying to get Mallory to talk to Mrs. Druse for days. He had explained in detail the events that occurred only a year before and she was starting to get sick of hearing about Peter, Paul and Mary. It all sounded too absurd to be real. There was no way the supernatural could shack a hospital off it's foundation. And black noise? As far as Mallory was concerned, that was just something a geologist came up with because he couldn't find a logical explanation for unexplained activity. There probably wasn't the right technology to detect it yet.

However, Mallory had spoken to a ghost. She was in the arms of a ghost. Her future lay in the cold dead hands of a ghost. 'I must be losing my mind.'

Paul had advised Mallory not to say anything to Sally Druse. And she supposed that she'd better take his advice considering Jackie almost had a heart attack. But she wanted way out of this. A shocking thought crossed her mind : 'I'd go back home if I could take Jackie with me.' Right now though, it seems that the chances of that were very slim.

Mallory glanced at the clock for what seems like the tenth time that minute. It read 2:31 AM. 'He's not coming tonight.' she thought and stood up.

"Guess again." Paul emerged from the shadows.

"What do you want now?"

"Didn't you just want me to show up?" he smiled.

"Well? What?"

"Take it easy. How's Jackie O?"

"Awful. Not that you care."

"You're right, I don't."

"Look, if you're not-"

"Relax-"

"No!" she shoved him against the wall, "I'm through fooling around with you. You want me? You got me." 

"Be careful, Mal. One false move and-"

"And what? You kill Jackie? I've already figured that out, jerk off. You need me. If you kill Jackie, I've got no reason to help you. I've got the control over you, boyo," she narrowed her gaze, "tell me what you want."

"Here," her handed her a piece of paper, "call the number. Get them here by the day after tomorrow."

"How do I do that?"

"You're the one with all the answers. You figure it out." he said, and was gone.

"Peter Rickman?" Mallory said aloud as she opened the note. She had seen that name before but she didn't remember where.

* * *

_Streets of Gold - Oliver! and Company  
Sante Fe - NEWSIES  
Sensitive - Jewel_


	4. I Love To Hate You

The next day, Mallory arrived at the hospital at 7:30 sharp. During the night, she rattled her brain with the best possible way to find information on Peter and Steg in order for them to get here. She decided that the only solution was to pretend to be a nurse and catch up with someone in the hospital and casually through around questions.

Since Mallory had been in The Kingdom everyday for the past 3 weeks, she knew where the orderlies and nurses hid everything. After checking in with Jackie, who still had made not one iota of progress, Mallory made her way down the hall to the maintenance closet. Once in there she found herself surrounded by mops, brooms, tissues, surgical supplies wrapped in plastic blue paper, and what she had been looking for, scrubs. She changed into a blue pair and swung her hair over her shoulders where her name tag should have been.

She entered the cafeteria, hoping to catch the night shift eating a late dinner and the day shift eating breakfast. There were a few doctors, but most looked like they'd been here long enough to know who belonged here and who didn't. Just when she thought that she was out of luck, she spotted one of the nurses that regularly checked Jackie : Carrie von Trier.

Mallory quickly but discreetly made her way over to the empty table.

"Hi." Mallory said, flashing her brightest smile.  
"Hello." Carrie returned the smile.  
"I, uh. I'm new here." Mallory lied.  
"Are you an intern?"  
"Mmyeah."  
"Oh, I didn't know we–. " Carrie began and shook her head, "welcome to Kingdom Hospital."  
"I'm M-Melinda, but I go by Lindy." Mallory said quickly.  
"It's nice to meet you."  
"So, this is the infamous Kingdom Hospital."  
"That it is."  
"Y-you know, I've been hearing a lot of ... odd things about the hospital ever since I was admitted."  
"Admitted?"  
"I mean, you know, since I started working here." Mallory hesitated.  
"Yeah, we're pretty well known."  
"I'll bet. Ever since that artist, Peter Rickman-"  
"Oh yeah, he was the most . . . . . amazing patient ever admitted."  
"His status really boosted the reputation, huh?"  
"No. Well, I guess that helped and all, but it was that he came here totally incoherent and left not even three months later, he walked out with his wife."  
"Wow. I never heard about that." It took all of Mallory's brain power to listen to the story of Peter Rickman's miraculous recovery for the umpteenth time.  
"Yeah, he said he'd come back and visit us but he hasn't yet."  
"Maybe he will someday." Mallory said, the wheels in her brain turning.  
"I hope so."  
'One down, one to go.' Mallory thought."Have there ever been any famous doctors here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, anyone who was well known and well respected?"  
"Not really."  
"Oh," Mallory said, then after a minute of 'thinking' added, "what about that guy ... what was his name? ... Dr. ... Stegmen? I've heard a lot of people talking about him."  
"What for? He was only the lousiest doctor that ever walked the face of the earth."  
"You mean he didn't do anything good at all?"  
"Psh, no. He had it in his mind that Dr. Hook and pretty much everyone in this hospital was against him and wanted him out. I know Hook wasn't a fan of him but, Hook's too sweet to hate anyone." Carrie said, blushing.

That was all the information that Mallory needed. She quickly excused herself and returned the blue scrubs to their closest. After slipping into Jackie's room once again, she dialed Peter Rickman's phone number. By the fifth rang, she was ready to give up when a woman, who sounded out of breath, answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hello. This is Melinda Carter from Kingdom Hospital calling for Peter Rickman. Is he available?"  
"Sure hold on." the woman said, with a distinct mutter of 'that goddamned hospital wants you again, Peter.'  
"Hello?"  
"Mr. Rickman, hi. My name is Melinda Carter. I'm calling on behalf of Kingdom Hospital. I was hoping I could talk to you abou-"  
"Look, I've already done all the publicity I can. I held the art show you wanted, I spoke for Dr. Hook and Draper about the New England Journal Article, what more do you want?"  
"Oh no. It's nothing like that. We were hoping that you could stop by and talk to the children here. Tell them about your story and give them something to ... believe in, for lack of better word."  
"Oh ... well, I suppose there's no harm in that."  
"Great."  
"What time are we talking?"  
"Is tomorrow night at around seven thirty too short of notice?"  
"Um ..., tomorrow at seven thirty?" he said back to her, Natalie Rickman still muttering swears over Peter, "Sure, that sounds fine."  
"Thank you so much."  
"No problem."

Mallory said goodbye and hung up the phone. She had some idea of how to get Stegmen back in the Kingdom, but she didn't know if he'd buy it. Then, for some odd reason, the term _'Hook's minions'_ ran though her mind. She shook it off.

"Hello?"  
"Hello. Is this Dr. Stegmen?"  
"It's Mr. Stegmen."  
"This is Kingdom Hos–"  
"You know, I've had just about enough of these crank calls to last me a lifetime–""Sir, this isn't a joke. I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Hook."  
"Hook, huh? What's he want?"  
"He wanted me to ask you if you could stop by the hospital tomorrow night. He wants to apologize for everything that he's put you though."  
"Apologize?"  
"Yes," Mallory said, "he's dreadfully sorry that he cost you your job and your credibility and everything that you had."  
"Well, good. I hope he's had a nice guilt trip. W-what time are we talking?"  
"7:30 sharp."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"We appreciate it."  
"Yeah, oh, what was your name, by the way, sweetheart?"  
"Carter. Melinda Jane Carter."  
"Thank you, Melinda."

Mallory hung up and sat down on the bed opposing Jackie's. She had done the hard part. Or what was the hard part so far. She almost dozed off when she was startled.

"Good work, Mal. But I have one question."  
"What?" Mallory sat up straight.  
"You need the doctors in that sleep lab too."  
"I know that."  
"So? What's your plan?"  
"Otto goes out to 'dinner,' which is really code for live strip entertainment during dinner, at 7:10. Bobby Druse watches the security. I dress in scrubs and tell him his mother is waiting for him, but prior to that, I tell Sally that I'm ready to talk but it has to be in the sleep lab. After the Sally and Boddy are sqaured away, I page all of the doctors to the sleep lab."  
"Jackie needs to be down in there with us."  
"I'll just get some nurse to wheel her down there for scans, Dr. Hook's orders."  
"Perfect." he said approvingly.

But there was something Mallory hadn't told Paul. After he left last night, she composed a letter.

_Flashback_

Mallory knew that there was a good chance Paul was watching her every move, just in case she wanted to pull a fast one. So she lied out loud. She told Jackie that she was going to write a letter to her parents, finally trying to make mends and all of that bologna. She wrote a letter alright, but not to her parents.

_Mrs. Druse,_

_I can't talk to you in person. Dr. Gottreich, or the ghost of him, has a plan to kill everyone involved in putting Mary to rest and kicking Stegmen out of the hospital. Paul needs my help in order to do this. I can't back out now, I'm too involved. I need your help. He'll kill Jackie if I screw up. I'm only telling you this because I need your help. I can't talk anymore until tomorrow. Please think of something._

_Mallory_

Mallory slipped out of Jackie's room and down to Mrs. Druse. Luckily, a nurse had just walked by the door. Mallory bumped into the nurse and threw herself at Sally's door, quickly knocking as she did so.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked.  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Mallory said as Mrs. Druse emerged.  
"Is everything alright out here?" Sally asked.  
"Yes, I just lost my footing, but thank you." Mallory gripped Sally's hand, making sure that Sally was aware of the note she was passing, and gave a look of desperation.  
"Just be a little more careful, dear." the nurse said.

Mallory nodded and walked away.

_End Flashback_

Mallory pushed the thought far, far away from her mind so that Paul had no inkling that something was going on.

"What exactly is going to happen tomorrow night?"  
"I'm not really supposed to tell you." Paul said.  
"And I'm not supposed to drink, or have sex , or talk to dead guys under the age of 21, but I do. So what gives?" Mallory put her hands on her hips.  
"You really wanna know?"  
"No, I'm asking because for my health." she said, then considering her surroundings, she added, "just tell me."  
"Honestly? I don't know what Gottreich has planned. I didn't bother to ask. You did what you were supposed to. Lemme take care of the rest."

Paul looked at Mallory. She was nervous as hell about the next 48 hours. Here she was, in a strange town that probably looked as familiar to her as Mars, and her best friend's life was at the mercy of a dead doctor she had never spoken to.

"So I guess my work really is done?"  
"No. That's where you're dead wrong."  
"Pun intended?" she smiled.  
"No." he didn't smile back.  
"I thought you just said that I was finished and you're taking care of everything else."  
"Whatever happens ... you need to wait it out. I need you with me when this ends, okay?"  
"Whatever." she sighed, having nothing else to say.

Paul stood facing Mallory, his posture pin straight.

"I wanted to apologize." he said, suddenly, making her jump at the sound of his voice.  
"For what?"  
"For being such an asshole."  
"If you hadn't of been," she smiled, "then I wouldn't be talking to you right now.""Treating you like shit wasn't the best way to gain ... whatever I've gained from you."  
"It worked didn't it?"  
"I'm trying to say that I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"God, can't you just say 'thanks' like everyone else?"  
"I could, but I won't. Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me?"  
"Can't a guy just feel bad about something for once?"  
"Not a dead one. Not without an explanation."  
"I just gave you one."  
"That's not good enough." she stood.  
"I don't _have_ to explain anything to anyone. Especially you." he said, walking away.  
"No," she grabbed his arm, " I've had enough of your mood swings, Paul. You may be able to pull that shit with Gottreich, Hook and everyone else in this hospital. But we're of the same breed, and I'm not buying it. You let me in on your secrets, you made me trust you, and then you spit in my face. Now you want to apologize? That's not how it works. Now would you please tell me why you let me get so close and why you presume to push me away?"  
"What? When did we ever have anything together?"  
"You've gotta be kidding. That night," Mallory shook her head, "that night in the old hospital. When I was ... and you ... that meant nothing to you? At all?"  
"No. Of course not. Why?"  
"Well .. I thought ... I-I thought that ..."  
"Oh come on, Mallory. Do you buy into everything you see on tv? Did you really think that we'd ride off into the sunset together? This isn't some fairy tale."  
"You don't have to be so–"  
"Be so what? Honest?! Listen to me, Mallory. I'm only tolerating you because I have to. If I don't do everything Gottreich wants–"  
"He'll what? Kill you?" Mallory crossed her arms.  
"I don't know. But I'm not going to blow it with you."  
"What if I told you that I'm not going to help you anymore?" Mallory said suddenly.  
"Then you kiss Jackie goodbye."  
"You already told me that I'm needed here. I could just postpone all this, right? I mean, I can agree to help and all, but not right away."  
"You already made all of the calls and if you make me do it, I'll screw up her brain so bad that when she does wake up, she won't remember you."  
"No you wouldn't."  
"You wanna try me?" he said as she glared at him with fury.

He stood inches from her face in the heated argument. He tried to read her mind. If it was working, she was doing her best not to think of anything at all. What did it matter if she decided not to help him right away? She couldn't stay here forever. Getting everyone here wasn't really a problem. He could explain it all to Gottreich easily. He would have to appease her. If she was upset, she was no use to them. No, Mallory was quite wrong. Paul had the power here. He could make the selfish brat do anything he wanted.

He looked her up and down. Did she really thing that they had a chance of anything? 'She's so stupid ... who would want anything to do with me?' he thought. Paul had no feeling at all for Mallory. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't his type. He didn't even have a type. But if he did, she wasn't it. They are complete opposites. Well, they were very much alike. Same sense of humor, ideas, etc. But being the same made them different, right? Whatever it meant, it made him mad. 'Who does she think she is? ... she can't pull one over on me .. It's just not done. She may be human, but she's a dumb as they come. ... Mallory Jane Merdock ... I hate her, I really do.'

Suddenly, Paul grabbed Mallory by the wrist and kissed her.

_  
And all I see  
It could never make me happy  
All my sand castles spend their time collapsing  
Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough_

Sally Druse read Mallory's note over and over until she had it memorized. Once again, Sally was needed to put Kingdom Hospital back together. There were many people who she knew that would be willing to help her. Dr. Hook and Draper, of course. Bobby would have to at some point, no doubt. But even with all the willing participants, there was really only one person who she could count on 100. Sally took out her pendulum.

"Mary, it's Sally. I know that you can hear me. If you can–"  
"Sally?" Mary suddenly appeared.  
"Oh! Mary! It's so good to see you!" Sally exclaimed. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"This is so –– oh wait. Mary, how can you be here? I mean, I knew you'd be here in spirit, but, this way ... how is it possible?"  
"If I'm needed, I'm granted permission to be here."  
"That's wonderful!" Sally smiled, her head spinning with questions to ask Mary about the afterlife, "Oh, wait, Mary. I can;t waste any time. Do you know what's happened?"  
"Yes."  
"Please, tell me. A young girl needs my help and I've got to be there for her."  
"Do you know her name?"  
"Um .. yes ... it's something Merdock ... M-Mallory Merdock. She gave me a note. Something about Paul and needing my help."  
"Mallory is in grave danger. If you don't help her, she'll turn into Paul."  
"Turn into Paul? A-are you sure?"  
"Yes. Paul is tricking her. He's offering her to Gottreich in his place. He'll be free to go wherever he wants to. You need to find her. Paul is brain washing her, as we speak."  
"Where is she Mary?" Sally said, urgency in her voice. "Take me to her."

* * *

Mallory body felt frozen in Paul's embrace. She felt like she would never move again; a feeling that she had grown accustomed to. But instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck.

Paul, once again, had no idea what he was doing. He hated this girl; but he was also falling in love with her. His mind raced. He didn't know what to do. So he pushed her away.

"WHAT?!" Mallory screamed. "What did I do now?!"  
"I can't — I just want — Idon'tknow. I don't know what I want!"

Mallory looked at him, as if she could see into his mind.

"Then just tell me what you're thinking."  
"I," Paul sighed, "I don't know. I need you ... for this project. Mallory, it's not that I don't _want_ to get close to you; it's that I _can't_."  
"It's a little late to tell me that."  
"No, no," he shook his head, "I don't know what I'm feeling for you. I've never been in ... love. I don't know what that feels like."

For the first time, Mallory was understanding him. He was confused and angry about wanting to protect someone when he'd only be worrying about himself for years. He was scared. The intimidating, forceful son of a bitch was scared.

"This," she took his hand and placed it over her heart, "is love."

With every fiber of her being, Mallory wanted more than anything, for Paul to love her. But she didn't know what to make of him most days. When he wasn't insulting her, he was kissing her.

"I'm dead, Mallory," he took his hand away, "even I wanted this, I couldn't — we couldn't have it."  
"We have until tomorrow night." she said and kissed him.

* * *

Sally ran down the hall to Jackie's room in pursuit of saving Mallory from herself. Her bare feet pounded the ground so hard her feet stung. 'I'm her only chance' she thought. When she reached the door, something told her to stop. She slowly walked up to the door and peered in through the window. On the opposite hospital bed from a comatose Jackie, she saw Mallory Merdock and Paul Morlock tangled in a web of passion, too sour for their own good.

_Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go  
There's just no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only  
My only one_

Mallory could feel Paul's cold breath on the back of her neck. His hands entwined her her as he whispered in her ear words she never would have imagined coming out of his angry mouth. Her hair was a mountain of tangles and her makeup was smeared left and right over her face. For once, she was loved. When she took short breaths she could see steams of air evolving before her. How she could be sweating and shivering at the same time, she didn't know. But she was happy.

Paul's mind raced as his eyes locked with Mallory's gaze. Never would he have thought this possible. Surely she could feel his heart racing against hers; a fast paced rhythm that could not be slowed. He felt her arms wrap around his back and realized that this was love. This mad, passionate embrace was what he'd been waiting for. As he collapsed in her arms, she whispered to him, "I love you." He, without even thinking replied, "I love you, too."

What would happen tomorrow night seems eons away. What mattered right now what them together, and that was it.

_

* * *

Let That Be Enough - Switchfoot  
Only One - Yellowcard_


End file.
